


She Was No Hero

by cabin12kiddos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Battle of Manhattan (Percy Jackson), Big House (Percy Jackson), Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Charmspeak (Percy Jackson), F/F, F/M, Oracle of Delphi (Percy Jackson) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabin12kiddos/pseuds/cabin12kiddos
Summary: Drew Tanaka is smart. She sees things others are blind to. She saw when Luke turned. She saw when Silena turned. But where did it get her? She's labeled as the villain now while her treacherous sister is the hero. But she was no hero, and it seems as though Drew is the only one that can see it.
Relationships: Silena Beauregard & Drew Tanaka, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard/Clarisse La Rue, Silena Beauregard/Luke Castellan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	She Was No Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post by a user I don't remember that I saw months ago. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about the idea that Drew was screwed over, and this is the result. Enjoy!

Drew Tanaka is smart. She got into a school for the gifted without even a  _ hint _ of manipulation. She has an incredible talent for reading people, even for a child of Aphrodite. Her charmspeak is one of the most powerful weapons in Camp Half-Blood, a training facility for the children of the  _ Greek gods _ . She is powerful, and she is  _ smart _ . And yet, no one will listen to her when she’s trying to tell them the truth, trying to  _ warn _ them. 

It seemed as though Drew was the only one who had noticed the change in camp’s very own golden boy after he returned from his quest. Something inside Luke had snapped. People just brushed it off, claimed he was in a funk after his failure, that he would bounce back, as he always did. This was Luke Castellan after all, the cheeky son of Hermes that made all the girls (and some guys) swoon. Nothing could keep him down for long, not after all that he’d been through already. 

There were whispers of his mother, having gone crazy after she tried to host the Oracle of Delphi. They say little Luke ran away at age nine and survived on the streets for years. He watched as his best friend, -though some hinted they were more than that- Thalia, the powerful daughter of Zeus, died to protect him. He went on a dangerous quest for his father to steal an apple that had no purpose other than to look shiny as it was forgotten in the Big House’s attic. He had every right to go mad, more so than the rest of them. 

Luke would still act as though the scar didn’t bother him, as though he saw it as a trophy, a souvenir of his little adventure. But Drew knew better. She saw the flashes of burning hatred every time he caught a glimpse of his reflection. She saw the pained smile every time a new camper asked what had happened to give that “cool mark”. 

And so Drew, unlike her beauty crazed siblings, kept her distance from the son of Hermes, afraid of the fallout when he finally revealed just how broken inside he really was. 

She watched from that distance as he not-so-secretly courted her elder sister, eyeing her from the opposite side of a campfire, seductively biting the corner of his lip as she tended to his pegasus, visibly staring at her backside as she competed in a volleyball match. Her siblings thought it was endearing, romantic of him, but Drew recognized a sinister underlying tone in those sky blue eyes. Make no mistake, she did not for a  _ single second _ trust the blonde around Silena. 

When Luke  _ did _ finally show his true colors, Drew wanted to shout from the Big House’s roof “I TOLD YOU SO!”, but the truth was that she was a coward. She had known Luke was not to be trusted, and yet she had kept her glossed lips shut, and for  _ what _ ? Because she had feared the retribution for suggesting such a dedicated, noble camper could have turned? Because she feared upsetting Silena, who’d been so happy to finally draw the older boy’s attention? She’d allowed the fear of being wrong to settle itself into her perfect, blemish-free skin, impairing her judgment. She was smarter than that. 

Drew attempted to push her past mistakes down, to be there for Silena as the older demigoddess navigated her way through the difficult time. The boy she had nearly fallen head over heels in love with intended to raise their greatest enemy from the depths of Tartarus, to hunt her own immortal mother down and fade her into nonexistence. It was unlike any romantic falling out any of them had ever seen, and that was saying something for the children of the love goddess. 

Again, the camp was ignoring the obvious. Silena may have  _ acted _ saddened by the shocking turn of events, -and there was no denying she was an incredible actress- but it seemed to Drew that a shard of Luke’s internal breakage had ricocheted into her sister’s heart, poisoning it with his twisted ideology. It was in her fake smile, and her fake runny mascara, and her mysterious new bracelet that no one else seemed to notice she had been wearing a lot lately. 

Cabin Ten’s head counselor seemed to have moved on from the turned Hermes child. She was now captivated by the dark, tall, handsome son of Hephaestus and the pretty weapons he made her. Everyone seemed to forget about Luke and Silena’s brief relationship. Drew didn’t. She watched as her older sister took a strange interest in certain campers, having regular, private conversations with them shortly before they disappeared. A few months later, perhaps, they would show their faces again, stabbing their former campmates in the back or front, it didn’t make a difference to them. 

She tried to tell them subtly. She tipped off certain people that Silena was acting strangely, and perhaps needed to be watched, if discreetly. They chalked it up to nerves related to the impending war, and the freshness of her new relationship. She quietly questioned her siblings about the only thing they seemed to understand: jewelry. Silena had received the bracelet as a gift, in a package from her father mere weeks ago. Drew didn’t buy it. 

She wanted to scream. She wanted to tell Chiron that her sister was  _ so obviously  _ a spy, but she knew the centaur wouldn’t believe her, not with her record. So she waited. She prayed to every single god in the pantheon every day that it wasn’t true, that Silena hadn’t let her loyalties sway for sky blue eyes and a dazzling, malicious smile. 

Charles Beckendorf was dead. He had sacrificed himself to save Percy, his brother in arms. Before he went, he was looking at a picture of Silena, or so the younger boy claimed. Repulsive. Another demigod dead, and for  _ what _ ? Drew knew  _ exactly _ why he had volunteered to go on that mission. Because he wanted to protect Silena. Because he wanted to keep Percy alive, keep him in the game for when the  _ real _ fight started. He understood sacrifice.  _ That _ Drew could respect. If only her sister’s fake tears hadn’t tainted his funeral pyre. 

And then the war happened. Silena was there, fighting for her camp, for her siblings, for her mother, for her fallen love like she always had, like she had never had a traitorous thought in her life. It disgusted Drew. But she had to admit, her sister was quite the little actress. 

As she lay there, the drakon’s fiery mark having ruined her once beautiful face, her friends stood over her. Drew caught bits and pieces of the conversation. She heard Clarisse, the head counselor that had been not-so-subtly in love with the dying daughter of Aphrodite, give a sob. Drew narrowed her eyes at the shocked faces of her fellow demigods as Percy Jackson himself lifted Silena’s wrist, featuring the golden scythe charm. Clarisse’s expression hardened. “She was a  _ hero _ , you hear me? A hero, nothing else.” 

_ Bullshit _ , Drew thought. Her sister was no hero, she was a traitor, and a liar. She was the sweet, innocent daughter of Aphrodite, the head counselor of Cabin Ten, beloved by all of Camp Half-Blood that had turned her back on her own kind and conspired to have them all killed at the hands of Titan Lord and her pathetic little boy toy.  _ She was no hero,  _ Drew thought.  _ And she was no sister of mine.  _


End file.
